Mr. Winkie
Mr. Winkie is the primary antagonist of the story, The Wind in the Willows, and its subsequent Disney adaptation in The Adventures of Ichabod. He is a minor player in the first Disney Villains War. Disney Villains War A First Defeat Appearing in the homemade round, Winkie employs Edgar. He comes into the possession of the Toad Hall deed, only to end up drugged by his servant. Later, Winkie awakens and sends his weasels to seizes Edgar, but the butler escapes. While hunting under a rug for the deed, which Edgar dropped, Winkie ends up smashing his head on a piano. Disney Villains War 3 Joining Forces With Pete And Abis Mal Winkie however survives his fight with Edgar, but stayed most of the events of the first and second war into hiding, not to be involved in the business of villains operations or offering his services to another powerfull villain, only that he discovered that the new master of the Forbiddens Mountains, called Pete, has proposed him an alliance between him and his goons with Winkie and his weasels. At first he wasn't impressed about the bully cat's offers, but when he learned that he would give him power and many money to him, he agreed to the contract. Later Pete introduced to him Abis Mal, the new sultan of Agrabah, and Jafar to their alliance. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War A Contract Signed Winkie plays a larger role than in previous villains wars, signing a permit that supposedly gives Percival C. McLeach and his team of poachers legal permission to hunt the animal heroes at any time, anywhere. However, it is later revealed that Winkie conned the hunters, since the fine print on the permit says that they can only hunt in the great forest, which was burned down by the Firebird. Ally with Stromboli Later, Winkie meets with Stromboli, one of the survived perfomers, after the battle at the circus. Stromboli gives the gold of the Coachman, to Winkie, in exchange for an alliance, Winkie agrees to his terms. Pete's New Alliance Later, Winkie allies with Pete in a new alliance when it becomes clear that the heroes are winning the war. Winkie faces Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy along with Pete and his allies when the three are seeking Hercules, but Mickey uses Yen Sid's hat to fight the villains off. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War Member of the Animal Cruelty Squad In this war, Winkie is introduced, along with Mr. Wesley, as one of the financial operators of the Animal Cruelty Squad.Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Villain War Category:The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.) Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Pete’s Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:McLeach's Hunting Party Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Guy Piérauld Category:Pete’s Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Darla Dimple's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains